For Better or For Worse
by Infamous Creed
Summary: Sequal to :Timmy's Delema: Timmy now confronts Trixie as Timantha. What will happen? Tesnion rises as the 2 come face to face. meanwhile somethings up with Trixie's friend Veronica. Don't miss out on all the suspense in This exciting sequel!
1. Confrontation

**Chapter 1 **

**Confrontation **

As Timmy headed to Trixie's house as Timantha with nothing but confidence, painful and scary thoughts started to fill his mind. He wondered if things will work out like Wanda said or would they turn out much worse than they already are.

The closer he got to the house, the more nervous he became. He needed to get on track with the task that was at hand but had no clue as to what he would say when he finally met Trixie again. All he could do was hope whatever happens, happens for the better.

Trixie sat in her room in front of her mirror as tears started to flow.

"Why….why did it hurt so much? Why did he have to be Timantha? Why couldn't they be two different people?"

Trixie was crying at the thought of finding out the truth about Timantha. When she did, she became hurt and confused. She didn't want anything more to do with Timmy or Timantha.

Trixie began to go to the bath room to wash her ace when the doorbell rung.

"Who is it?"

"It's Timantha."

Trixie's heart began to race at the familiar voice she knew all too well. She began to open the door than stopped as she remembered what happened a week ago.

"Why should I let you in? What do you need to talk to me for anyway? Don't you know you have caused me a lot of trouble? She said as tears began to swell in her eyes.

Timantha stood outside the door as her chest started to tighten.

"Tri…Trixie, you gotta let me in!"

"Last time I checked, this was MY HOUSE! So why did you come here anyway? I thought I told you I never wanted you to speak to me again." She said as she started crying while pressing up against the door.

Timmy knew too well, that she was upset. He wanted to help her, but at the moment he just didn't know how. The only thing he could do is plead to her and hope she would give him a chance to explain.

"Trixie….i know your hurt…I can hear your cries out here. Please give me a chance. Just one more chance PLEASE!" Timmy said as he fell to his knees at her doorstep.

Trixie could not believe what she heard. It was too much for her to take in. Here outside her door was a boy that used to have a crush on her, but at the same time it was also someone she knew.

She knew that this person had done something unforgivable to her, she couldn't just stand there and do nothing.

"I'm begging you to please give me one more chance. If I did something wrong then let me try to fix it. If I can't then I'll leave you alone for good. I promise."

Trixie's chest tightened up at the words that were spoken by Timantha. Trixie wanted to open the door, but she hesitated because she wasn't sure if it was a good idea. All she knew is that the situation had to be resolved no matter what the cost. "Fine….I'll let you in, but if you say one wrong thing….I will be sure to crush you!" Trixie said as she looked at Timantha.

Timantha couldn't do anything but stare in awe at Trixie's face. Her knees felt like they would give out due to the pressure, and her heart felt like it was about to explode.

"You can go to my room. It's right up the stairs to your left." Trixie said as Timantha walked into the mansion

With a nod, she began walking up the stairs and turned to the left. She walked into a room that was ten times bigger than the one she had. It was like she stepped inside a luxury hotel room. Trixie's room had a silver carpet floor that was sparkling in the sunlight.

Her bed was surrounded with roses and multiple stuffed teddy bears. Her dresser was made out of diamonds, and her mirror frame was made out of gold.

"This room looks like its fit for a queen. Considering Trixie's from a rich family…..I can see why her room would be this beautiful. I wish my room could be this big." She thought.

As Timantha was admiring the room, Trixie walked in with two cups of punch, and a plate of cookies. She set them next to Timantha on her dresser. She then took a seat on her bed and cleared her throat."So…what did you want to talk about?" She asked Timanthta.

"Well…Timmy…", but before Timantha could finish her sentence Trixie interrupted. "Before we start….I need to tell you something." Timantha looked curiously at Trixie. "I already know who you are. I know that you're Timmy Turner." She said in a low enough voice for Timantha to hear.

She was shocked at what Trixie just said. She never told anyone. Even so, how did Trixie know? She coughed and sighed. "How did you find out? I never told anyone." She said looking at Trixie.

"It…I…" Trixie paused a few minutes to try and explain how she found out. "If you don't want to explain, than I won't force you to, but at least for now can you call me Timantha instead of Timmy?" Trixie looked up to see the girl blshing.

She could do nothing but turn her face the other way. "Why would I do that since I already know who you are. Wouldn't it be a waste of time?" Both girls looked at each other than one finally spoke.

"I know you know who I am, but I would feel pretty embarrassed to be called Timmy while looking like this." Trixie could do nothing but blush at the comment. "I guess but that still doesn't change the fact that I'm mad at you".

Timmy could do nothing but smile. He felt he was finally getting somewhere. Although it still felt like things were going to get harder from here on, but he didn't really care. All he could do was focus on the here and now.


	2. Tension

**Chapter 2**

**Tension**

Timantha was now facing Trixie with a smile on her face. "Don't look at me like that. Trixie said. "Why is it bad?" Timatha said still smiling. Trixie turned way with a sigh. "Yes…it's very bad."

"I don't know why. I thought you liked Timantha." Trixie turned around to look at her face. "…..I did, but that was before I knew you were Timmy." She said as tears began to show. "I didn't think you would use me like that. You only hung out with me at the mall so you could be popular."

Timanthat looked at her face. "You're wrong. I would never stoop so low."

"Then why did you do it then? Huh? Was it to get something out of me? Was it money?" Timantha couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Look…I did that stuff because you were having fun. I like it when you smile. I may not be the rich boy you want but I can still try my best to make you happy." Timantha looked the opposite way and started walking towards the window.

"I still don't get why you looked like that in the first place. Wouldn't it have been better just to approach me as a boy?" Timantha turned around then looked at the floor. She wanted to say something, but chose to stay quiet.

"Say something. I want to know why you didn't talk to me as a boy!" She said sounding more forceful. In a low voice Timantha spoke. "It's because as Timmy, you wouldn't give me the time of day. So I figured as a girl, I might have a better chance.

Trixie looked sad at the response. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't know. Trixie was about to continue when Timantha stopped her. "Look we both now that popularity is tough. You have to keep up your image, and pretend to be something you're not just to please everyone around you."

"How did you know all that?" Trixie said with a surprised look. Timantha sighed. "I can tell just by looking at you…that you just wanted to be yourself. Every time I saw you at school you would always make fun of someone, than when Veronica and the other rich kids were out of site, you would go back and apologize."

"Is that why you talked to me at the mall?"

Timantha nodded. "The day at school when you were giving out party invitations, you gave me one." Timantha started to explain. "Later on after school I couldn't think of a gift to buy so, I had no idea what girls like because…well I wasn't one." She continued. "So is that why you dressed up like one?" Trixie said laughing.

"Actually it is. I decided to go to the mall as a girl to find you the perfect gift, but instead I saw you disguised as a boy reading the latest Skull Squishier comic. At that moment I knew the perfect gift I would give you for your birthday."

"And what was that? Trixie said looking excited at the story.

"It was a day to be yourself. It may sound silly but I really didn't know what to get you, so I decided that I would give you the best day of your life. I wanted to make you happy. So I did all those fun things with you." I knew I would be embarrassed doing those things as a girl, but I didn't care."

Trixie sat on her bed silently. She didn't know what to say. She was completely speechless.

"Even in the arcade, boys were looking at me. It was weird, but it didn't matter because I was too busy making you happy, and to show you that even girls can do boy things in public. I know with popularity, you can't, but with real friends it doesn't matter as long as you're having fun."

Trixie got up and walked towards Timantha. "If that's true, then why didn't you come back to see me at my party? Didn't you promise me you would at the mall before we left?" She said as tears flowed down her face. "I did show up. I went as Timmy, and not as Timantha to show you that even boys can be into girl stuff. When I shouted it out….didn't you say "Awe…how sweet." Then afterwards you called security and kicked me out the party?"

Trixie just looked down at the floor. She then looked at Timantha with a frown. "I remember, I just didn't want people looking at me weird." Timantha nodded. "That's why I did all those fun things with you at the mall, so you could get away from all that."

"Even after all that….why didn't you call, or come back to see me?" Timmy sat down on the bed and said nothing for a few minutes. It was hard enough explaining why he looked like a girl, but the situation was starting to turn out differently than he expected.

"It was because dressing as Timantha was supposed to be a one-time deal. I never wanted to dress like that again. I did it only to make you happy." Trixie's chest tightened at the comment. "So was everything you did at the mall a lie?" Timantha was shocked at the response.

"No! It wasn't." She said looking at Trixie. "So it was just to get clos me than huh? You couldn't talk to me as a boy…so you decided to dress up as a girl and use my interest just to get near me!" Trixie's voice started to sound angry and tense.

"Trixie…that is not the reason I did it."

"Then tell me the truth NOW!" Timantha could do nothing but tremble at Trixie's voice. "I did it because I love you. I never said anything before because I never had the courage to."

Timantha was remembering what Cosmo said about not being able to gather the courage, and then failing horribly. She saw herself laughing in his face the next time she saw him again. Trixie got up and rushed to the window and stood there deep in thought.

"You're lying." Timantha looked over at Trixie and replied, "So you don't believe me huh?" Trixie turned around and shouted with force, "OF COUSRE I DON'T! It all had to be a lie. Everything has to be a lie."

Timantha stood and grabbed Trixie's shoulders. "If this is all one big lie, then why am I standing her as a girl? Why would I talk to you when you never wanted anything to do with me? Huh? I don't care if you believe or think it's all a lie, or whatever. All I know is that everything I told you up until now is the truth."

"If it's the truth, then why do I feel so confused and angry?"

"I can't tell you. All I can say is that it took a lot of courage for me to do this. I didn't want to come here because I knew you were still mad at me. The boy-side of me, but I wasn't going to leave it at that. I have feelings for you. I just didn't know if you had feelings for me though."

Trixie just stood there and listened to what Timantha was saying. She wanted to say something back, but tears were flowing from her eyes, and the pain in her heart kept here from speaking.

"I know you feel upset and confused. I wish I could help you get passed it, but that's something I can't do. You'll have to do that on your own." Timantha said getting up and heading for the door.

"W…Where are you going?" Trixie said with a soft, yet sadden voice. Timantha looked back at the now broke down Trixie. "It's time for me to go. I have stayed her longer than I expected. I want you to love me. Not just as Timantha, but also as Timmy Turner. You don't have to if you don't want to, but keep this in mind…" Trixie looked down at the floor waiting for her to finish.

"No matter what you decide, I will always care for you. If you want me to be by your side than I will, but if you want me to stay away from you for good, then so be it. I will not try to change your mind. The choice is up to you. Good bye Trixie. Next time I see you I hope we can still talk like this in public." With those last words Timantha closed Trixie's door and went downstairs to leave the mansion.

Trixie looks from her window as she watches Timantha walk down the street until she was out if sight. "Why…why couldn't I say stop? Why does it hurt so much?" All she could do was lie in her bed and cry. Little did Trixie and Timantha know that trouble was right around the corner.


	3. Twisted Feelings

**Chapter 3**

**Twisted Feelings**

Trixie was now in her bed trying to fall asleep when the doorbell run again. She quickly ran downstairs hoping Timantha came back. Instead she found someone else in her place. Standing in the doorway was Trixie's friend, Veronica.

"Trixie…who was that girl that just left? Do you know her? Is she important to you?

"What's with all the questions? I thought you came to see me, not question me like a police." Trixie said trying to change the subject, but had no luck. "I did come to see you at first but now I want to know who she was." Trixie knew when Veronica had something on her mind, she wasn't going to let it go.

"Well for starters, she is important to me…well she was. Now I'm not sure if she still is." Veronica could do nothing but look silently at her friend's facial expression.

"Is she more important to you than me?"

"Veronica….don't do this." Trixie said looking at her in complete shock.

"Tell me if she is or not. I won't drop it unless you tell me. Veronica was now forcing Trixie to make a very tough decision. "Veronica please don't make me do this."

"Why? Why are you so afraid to pick? Is it because you don't want to hurt me or is it because you just don't care for me anymore?" Trixie looked at her with tears swelling up again. "How could you say that when you're standing here asking me which one of you is important?" Veronica said nothing, then replied, "I can say it because I want to! Now TELL ME!" She said as she punched Trixie's front door.

Trixie she was frightened at the way Veronica was acting. She could do nothing but try to bag away slowly but she was stopped by Veronica's voice. "You can't leave until you chose. Better yet, you can leave. I already know who chose."

Veronica turned around to leave the mansion when Trixie grabbed her hand. "Let me GO!" Veronica yelled as she yanked her hand from Trixie's. "Do not EVER speak to me again, because if you do…I can promise you that being popular will be the least of your worries." She said as she slammed the door in her face.

Trixie just lowered her head and leaned up against the wall. "Veronica didn't even give me a chance to answer. I was going to tell her I couldn't possibly choose between the both of them because they both are important to me, but I guess it's too late." She thought to herself. Trixie didn't know what to do. All she knew was that she just lost 2 of them most precious people she ever knew, maybe for good.

Meanwhile Veronica was now walking in her house. "Why does she have to choose that….that girl over me? I'm pretty sure I have known Trixie longer than her anyways. It's just not fair. I don't know what to do anymore. It's like I have no one I can trust anymore." She said as she headed to her room. She went to the bathroom to wash her face. "I know, it's all that girls fault. It's her fault all of this happened. If it wasn't for her….I would still have Trixie." She said as she started crying.

Veronica had mixed feeling as she sat on her bed thinking of what to do about the situation. She knew what she did was Trixie was wrong, but she only did it because she chose the other girl over her. "I'll have a talk with that girl and find out what's her relationship with Trixie. After that, I'll figure out a way to deal with her so she won't be a problem to me anymore."

She got under the covers and thought of ideas to get rid of Timantha. She didn't want to resort to anything drastic unless she had no other choice. "I wonder…..maybe I'll ask some of the non-popular kids about her tomorrow." She said as she fell asleep.

Back at Timmy's house Cosmo and Wanda was cleaning up their castle. "Man….I'm beat….and hungry too!" Cosmo said poofing up a chilly dog. "Don't eat in the house right after we worked so hard to get it cleaned" Wanda said putting the mop back in the utility closet.

"Wanda…tummy is hungry. If tummy wants to eat than gosh darn it, tummy will eat or my name isn't Cosmo the Magical Fireman." He said poofing himself in a fireman suit. Wanda just looked at him than shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?" She thought.

As Wanda was thinking of something to say, Timantha walked in the room. "How did it go sweetie?" Timmantha looked at Wanda and sighed. "Honestly…I don't really know." She said sitting on her bed. "What do you mean you don't know? I thought we had all this planned out." Wanda said poofing to Timantha's side.

Timantha took off her clothes and shoes and got under the covers. She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, and then responded. "I know we had everything planned okay? Look, I went to her house and explained everything to her…but instead of making things better, I think I just made them worse."

Wanda looked at Timantha and gave her a hug. "Don't worry. I know you did your best hone, besides…I'm sure Trixie will understand. It's just going to take some more time." She said poofing up a bowl of ice cream. Timantha sat up from her covers and grabbed the bowl.

'Hey! It looks like the prince…I mean princess had come back" Cosmo said laughing. Timantha looked at him and then continued eating. Wanda did nothing but changed into her gold fish form and was now getting ready for bed. "By the way, don't you want to change back into Timmy?" She asked Timantha.

Timantha was now putting the empty bowl on the dresser very then paused. Wanda's question mad her think about everything that happened earlier. "No, I think I'll stay like this for a few days. I know that it's going to be weird being like this for a while, but I'm doing it because Trixie really like me this way. I don't want to hurt her any more than I already have, so I'm gonna stay like this until she wants me to be Timmy.

"Are you sure sweetie? Do you really think it's a good idea to go through with this? Wand said looking surprised. Timantha looked at his fish bowl in silence. "I really don't know any more Wanda! I just don't know. It seems like everything I have done so far has backfired, so I'm gonna try things as Timantha and see how they work out." She said turning over to fall asleep.

"It looks like things are finally getting interesting. I can't wait to see what happens at school tomorrow. Cosmo said with a grin. Wanda slapped him with her fin. "What's wrong with you? The way things are going now…nothing good will come of this."

"Do you know that for sure? Things don't have to always turn out bad Wanda. Just look at me. After fairy training, I turned out great!" He said with a smile. Wanda started to worry at his comment. Every time Cosmo and Timmy changed things up, everything always turned out a lot worse than it originally was. All she could do was hope Cosmo was right.

Little did she know, worries was about to become reality.


	4. Hidden Emotions

**Sorry for the late update guys. Been Busy with work and everyday life problems. But enough about me! I hope you enjoy the This next chapter. please Give your reviews too. They help me improve the story for you guys ;)**

**Chapter 4**

**Hidden Emotions**

It was now Monday. The sun was shining throw the window brightly. "Man….why is it so bright?" Timantha said as she threw the covers from over her. "That's because it's time for you to get up lazy butt." Cosmo said as he poofed into his fairy form.

"Don't you know it's almost time for you to go to school dear? You don't want to be late for the school or Crocker will give you an F!" Wanda said as she also poofed into her fairy form. Timantha looked at both of her fairies. She then looked out the window. "Crocker will give me an F no matter what I do. He'll give me one just because he feels like it! She said with low voice.

Wanda knew all too well that Crocker did nothing but give every kid in Dimmsdale Elementary School an F just for the fun of it. "Well…I guess you're right, but it's still not good to be late." She said urging Timantha to get up.

"Fine, but before I get ready…." Timantha looked at Wanda and said I have to do this before I forget. She took a deep breath and said, "I wish mom and dad knew me as their daughter and their only child." Wanda looked at her with a concerned gaze.

"Don't worry Wanda, It's only so things won't get confusing or messed up. Wanda nodded and waved her wand. With a poof the wish was granted. Timantha was headed downstairs for breakfast when Cosmo stopped her.

"Don't you need to put on some clothes?"

"Why…I feel fine like this!"

"It's alright if you feel fine, but it's not alright when I can see your panties!" Cosmo said blushing.

"Cosmo, Don't look! I may be a girl on the outside, but I'm still a boy on the inside ya know.

Cosmo just continued blushing at the site, He knew it was Timmy, but he wasn't a boy anymore he was a girl. All he could do was stare in awe at the pink underwear she was wearing. Wanda floated behind Cosmo to get a closer look at what all the commotion was about.

"What's with all the ahhhhhh….Timantha, put some pants on sweetie." She said covering Cosmo's eyes.

"Awe….do you have to ruin such a good moment?" Cosmo said.

"Of course you idiot!" Timantha and Wanda said together. Both of them looked at each other for a few minutes and started giggling.

"Hmmm…I don't get it." Cosmo said floating away.

"You won't understand because it's a girl thing Timantha replied with a smirk.

"But I thought you were a boy! Guess I'll have to start calling you my goddaughter instead of godson huh?" Cosmo said in a smooth voice.

Wanda looked at him and then hit him upside the head. "We don't have time for this. The bus is almost here to pick you up Timantha. I'll poof you clean, and poof you up candy and punch for lunch today, okay?" She said as she waved her wand.

Just as she said, with a poof Timantha was now dressed and tided up. With another poof, a little lunch box appeared in her hand with sweets along with 2 fruit punches inside.

"Thanks!"

"Anytime, but do you want us to tag along just in case something goes wrong? Wanda said as worry crossed her face. Timantha could tell that she was stressed out due to everything that happened over the weekend.

"No it's fine. Why don't you guys take the whole day off? You deserve it."

"I couldn't possibly…"

"I could. I need time to feed Tummy. And feed my brain. Did you guys know that there's a music box in there? Who knew right?" Cosmo said cutting off Wanda.

Wanda and Timantha just stood there as Cosmo began to dance to the music that was now playing from his head.

"Well then…." Wanda started.

"Don't worry Wanda. I promise nothing will go wrong. I'll be sure to avoid any trouble, and if I do get into any, I still have the fairy phones you gave me. So go ahead and relax. Timantha said leaving the room.

"Well we don't have a choice now huh Cosmo?" Wanda said with a sigh.

"I guess not, but don't expect anything fancy or romantic cuz I'm really bad at both of those." Cosmo said getting his wand out.

"Then why don't we just spend a day at Fairy World Park? Wanda said.

"Great Idea, maybe we can some of our friends over."

"Cosmo, I was just going to say the same thing."

With that both of them raised their wands and with a poof, they were gone. Timantha was now heading outside to get on the bus, when her mom stopped her.

"Before you go dear, remember not to flirt with anyone. It's bad enough girls are kissing boys now, but I don't want you involved in that okay."

"Now, now honey. If that's what kids are doing these days than who are we to stop them? It's just life's way of telling them it's time to grow up! Next thing you know, Timantha will have a baby and you'll be in the hospital bald!" his dad said running behind the couch in fear of his wife.

Timantha just closed the door and ran on the bus. She couldn't believe her parents would talk about such things in front of her.

"I would never do something as have a baby. That would mean…dating a …a …a BOY! Timantha thought to herself. "I can't do that….after all, I'm still a boy…well on the inside that is. Why am I thinking about that stuff anyway? It's so stupid." She sighed as she made her way to the back of the bus.

Along the way, she paused as she looked at Trixie. Her heart tightened up for a few seconds. It felt like someone was trying to yank it out. Trixie starred back but said nothing. She felt like her world was coming to an end. Both people she cared about were riding the same bus as her, but she could do nothing but watch as things unfolded.

"I guess she really did believe me. I hope she'll talk to me soon. I don't want to be left feeling like this. She said as she passed the sat Chester and A.J was sitting in.

"Chester, Chester…did you just see that girl?"

"No man, I was too busy looking at my frog." Chester was deep in thought. I figure he would try to communicate with his frog he caught before he got on the bus. "Why? Why won't you say something you stooped frog!" Chester yelled.

"A.J did nothing but stare at his friend who seemed a bit out of it. "Chester! She's back. A.J said grabbing his insect collection.

'Wait…whose back dude?

"My one and only true love… Timantha."

Chester put his box down and looked at A.J. Look we both know she was like an angle sent from heaven, but that was a one-time thing man! You have to let her go! She's driving you insane."

"That's where you're wrong. She just passed up a few minutes ago. She's sitting at the back of the bus. By herself." He said getting up.

"Oh no you don't, you had her last time. It's my turn to get some love."

"What do you mean by that? Last time I checked, she chose me over you."

"She didn't have a choice. You have her in your filthy arms the entire time. She couldn't get away no matter how hard she tried."

"Are you jealous?"

Chester looked shocked at the reply. "Of course I'm not. I just don't want you to get her first." He said as he pushed A.J into another seat.

"Hey that's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair!" Chester yelled running towards Timantha.

Timantha looked at what was happening. She couldn't believe that it was happening again. Two boys she knew fighting over her love. Timantha almost threw up at the idea of loving those two. As she was trying to push the thought back down, Chester sat next to her.

"Hello Timantha"

"Hello Chester.

Chester turned to the window as he started to blush from the girl of his dreams sitting next to him. He was about to reply, but before he could A.J sat on the other side Of Timantha.

"How ya been? You know I missed you right?

Timantha could do nothing but feel woozy at the comment. She sat there for a few seconds then replied, "I didn't know you cared that much." She said trying to play her role the best she could.

"That's all right. Now that your back I have all the time in the world to show you how much I care." A.J said as he grabbed Timantha's hand and leaned in closer to her face. Timantha was frozen at what was happening. She couldn't believe that her best friend was going to kiss her.

"Somebody…anybody…please stop this. I don't want my first kiss to be with a boy. I am one for crying out loud. I don't want to kiss A.J. I want to kiss Trixie. Timantha thought to herself.

At that moment Trixie turned to look at the back only to find A.J moving in. Timantha was devastated at the face Trixie was making. Trixie started crying and then turned back around. TImantha was powerless. Seeing Trixie like that made him forget that A.J was still trying to kiss her. Timantha started to cry. All she wanted was for someone to stop A.J and comfort her so she could cry in their arms.

Chester turned around to see A.J's lips were mere seconds away from touching Timantha's. At that moment Chester snapped. He pushed A.J off her and onto the floor.

"What sis you do that for?"

"No! First of all…what's wrong with you? How could you do something like that? You don't even know if she likes you or not." Chester said as he picked A.J up by his collar. Everyone on the bus turned to the back to see what all the commotion was about. Even Trixie who was crying looked surprised at the situation.

She could see Timantha's friends fighting, but what caught her attention the most was the girl behind them. Timantha had tears flowing down her face. She could do nothing but cry.

"See what you did? She was fine until you tried to kiss her. This is your entire fault." Chester said with his fist bald.

"How would you know that? You were jealous that I could get her and you couldn't!" He yelled back.

"I'm tired of you. You think just cuz your smart… everything has to go your way huh? Well guess again."

Chester picked up A.J and swung his fist. He punched him in the stomach, and A.J dropped to the floor gasping for air. Timantha couldn't believe what was happening. Here was her 2 best friends fighting for her. She understood that A.J tried to kiss her without asking, but she never thought Chester would come to her aid. Everyone just watched silently as things continued. Chester picked him up again.

"This time I'll make sure you NEVER see her again! He said as he swung. Before the hit connected, Timantha grabbed his arm.

'Why did you stop me?"

"Please….please just stop it. I don't want you guys to fight over me." She said standing up. "I don't want to see any one getting hurt because of me."

Chester was saddened by the tone in her voice. He wanted to stop but he couldn't let A.J off with just one punch. He turned to him with rage in his eyes and threw him into the window. He got ready to hit him again when Timantha ran to his back.

"STOP IT CHESTER! She yelled as she started to squeeze him. "Chester, if you really care for me…if you really love me than please stop." I don't want to see you like this."

"But I can't let him go that…."

He was cut off by Timantha. "I understand what he did was wrong, but I don't want to see him get beat up over it."

Chester let A.J go out of respect for Timantha. '….I guess I'll let him go this time." He said looking at his friend. "I'll let you go because SHE asked me to." Timantha looked into his eyes and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Trixie shocked at what Timantha just did. She held back her tears and just watched as she saw emotions she never seen from Timantha show. Chester turned back at A.J and looked at him with force. "The next time I see you doing that to her again, our friendship is going to be history along with you!"

Timantha let go of Chester and took a steep back. She sat back down. "Why is this happening to me?" She thought. As hidden emotions started to cloud her mind the bus came to a stop.

"Alright you maggots, get off my bus." The driver said opening the door.

"Maybe if I went to class all of this would cool off. Timantha thought walking into the school.

Little did she know that things aren't even close to cooling off! As a matter of fact, things are just getting warmed up.

Stay tuned for the next Chapter!


	5. Something Unexpected

**Chapter 5 **

**Something Unexpected**

Timantha walked in the school, and headed towards class. Before she went in she noticed Trixie heading to the bathroom. She stopped and looked at Timantha for a few seconds before she continued walking.

"Trixie, wait!" Timantha shouted.

Trixie didn't stop. She continued until she was inside the girl's restroom. Timantha followed. She walked towards the bathroom in hope of explaining what happened on the bus.

"Trixie, are you in there? Timantha asked.

She leaned closer to the door so she could hear if anyone was in there. A few minutes of silence passed until she decided to return to class. As she started walking away an arm grabbed her and pulled her in.

"Who's there and what do you want from me?" She said as her voice trembled.

"I'm surprised that someone who said that they love me can sound so….cute even when their scared." A voice said from behind Timantha.

She turned around to see Trixie walking towards her. She grabbed Timantha and looked her in the eyes.

"W…what are you doing?"

Trixie leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Timantha could feel Trixie's lips pressing against hers. She felt like she was dreaming. She wrapped her arms around Trixie's neck and Trixie put her arms around Timantha's waist.

After 5 minutes, Trixie let her go than gazed in Timantha's eyes once again, and then smiled.

"Why? Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to let you know that I love you too. What you said to me that day in my room made me really happy.

"I'm glad that you love me Trixie. It really means a lot to me." Timantha said as she held Trixie close to her.

"When you told me to decide wither to have you stay by me or never speak to me again…I just couldn't. Then you were walking out my room. I wanted to stop you, I wanted you to stay with me for the rest of the day, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything."

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way. All I wanted was for you to love me for being me. Not something or someone else. That's all."

"I know, and you have given me so much more than a real friend, you have given me someone special." Trixie said blushing.

Timantha said nothing. She turned away and tried to clear her mind of what was going on.

"If you do'n't want me to love you than I won't." Trixie said letter her go.

'It's not that I don't want you to, it's just …. I always wanted you to love me as Timmy and not as Timantha."

"Don't get me wrong, I love both sides of you. If it's any consolation….i love this look much better."

Timantha just smiled then look to the floor in deep thought. Trixie walked closer to see what was wrong.

"I hope you're not mad"

"I'm not mad, I just want to know why you preffer me as a girl and not as a boy? Is it because of your popularity?" Timantha said confused. Trixie said nothing, but bagged away from her.

"I knew it! You really don't want to be seen with me as a boy huh? Is that what you meant by those words?" Timantha said angrily.

"….No it's not. I just like you better like…."

Before Trixie could continue, Timantha cut her off.

"I guess I was wrong about you huh? I guess being popular really wasn't the reason you were being mean. You really are mean at heart. Here I thought I was trying to do the right thing by coming here, but it's just not fair!" She said crying as she ran out the bathroom.

"Timantha wait, I'm sorry!" Trixie shouted as she chased after her.

When Trixie came out the bathroom, Timantha was nowhere in sight. She wondered where she went, but had no clue.

She sighed then leaned on the wall. She was just trying to show Timantha how much she meant.

"Seems like she misunderstood me, but I had too. It was the only way I could express how much she means to me." She thought. As she began the hunt for Timantha she ran into Cheater.

"Hey, you're the boy who was fighting on the bus."

"My name is Chester! Besides … why do you care?" He said as he walked passed her.

"I care because I saw you fighting over Timantha." She said in a smart voice.

Chester froze at the words she said. He turned around and starred at Trixie's face. "I'll tell you the same thing I told A.J….don't you or anyone else hurt Timantha or her feelings because if you do, I will show no mercy!"

Trixie fell to the floor as she continued to look Chester in the eyes. She could see that he was mad and serious. She waited for him to begin to walk away before getting up.

"Tell me something, what does she mean to you?"

"She reminds me of my best friend. The first time I met her, she was cool, kind, and fun to hang with. She wasn't scared to do boy things or touch dead frogs. I know she was a girlit was weird, but even so…she still hung out with us. I thought she was going to treat us mean and cruel like all the other popular kids did, but instead, she treated us special. Because of her, I felt like I was popular. I felt like there was someone watching over me."

"is that why you fought for her." Trixie said in a low voice.

"Yes it is. See unlike you and the rich kids, she doesn't look down on us, she doesn't say cruel thing to us, for those reasons, I will take down anyone who says something bad about her or does something bad to her." He said as he started walking away.

"Wait! Two more thing, please! She yelled.

"What is it?" He replied.

"Who was the friend you said Timantha reminded you of? And where does she live?"

"She reminds me of my best friend Timmy, although their different people, they treat others the same. I just hope nothing changes Timantha. I hope she stays the same just like Timmy, also…I don't know where she lives but I saw her coming out Timmy's house last time. Try looking for her there." He said with a smile.

Chester continued walking to his class while Trixie began to walk outside the school. She was still shaking as thoughts of what he said continued to float around in her head.

"I have to fix this. No matter what the cost. Timantha went to so much trouble for me….so I can't let things go on like this. Don't worry Timantha, I'm coming." Trixie said as she rushed off to where Timantha was.


End file.
